


The Outsider

by Shikawa



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bipolar Disorder, Gen, Homosexuality, M/M, Middle School (shortly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikawa/pseuds/Shikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois and Ciel don't exactly get along. Though Ciel, seeing Alois is clearly struggling with some form of depression, decides that he must befriend him. Alois would become friends with Ciel, but he feels like he can't, because well.....we all have our reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. friendly attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's not very good. We tried our best. We really wanted to make one of theses high school AU, because there isn't many and how we wrote, made it seem different. We think it will be a few chapters long,maybe more. Also, apologizes ahead, some of the point of views may be confusing, since it rotates. We look forward to collaborating more in the future.  
> -Queen_booty_shorts and Jamie

"Hey, I'm Ciel." The blue-haired boy greeted me, as if we just met, but he did this every morning. I ignored this kids attempt, to be buddy-buddy with me, but he didn't sound friendly, just calm. I felt mocked, ever since the day I first met him, something about him made me want to punch holes in the walls. I said calmly, controlling my urges "Hi, I'm Alois" He turns pages in a notebook. "Nice name." He complimented me. Was that an insult? God, I hate him so much '' Thanks, I guess" I said awkwardly. It felt like class went on forever. Seconds later, he taps my arm. "Hey, Alois?" I grit my teeth "What is it?'' "Hey, don't get an attitude. Anyway, after school you wanna come over to my house?" He offered. I turned my head closer towards his direction. I sigh. Then, I raised my hand. The teacher asked " Yes, Alois?" I said trying to hold in my anger "May I please visit the restroom?" She nods. "Be quick, Trancy. The more time you take, I'll minus the time for your breaks" I sat up out of my seat, and exited the room. I went to the nearest rest room. I locked the door. And I ran to the wall and started punching it. It was made out of tiles, so it hurt a bit. I started bellowing from the top of my lungs ''Stupid fucking Ciel Phantomhive.'" Ciel thought during class "What is wrong with Trancy? I try to help him out, that's all. I've seen him get his ass beat. He needs a protector." I turned around to the wall, and sat on the floor. The tears started to flow down. I thought "No, not here. Stop crying, stop crying." I stand up, then start walking towards the door, whipping the tear away from my face with my sleeve, and unlock it. I pull it open and walk out and- Ciel was there, damn. He accidentally bumped into me. He apologized "Oh, sorry Trancy." "Whatever. Do me a favor and leave me the fuck alone." I said calm but with a harsh tone "Wait, Trancy! I wanted to say I was sorry for being an ass. I saw what happened yesterday." He told me. ''Ugh, you saw that?" I asked embarrassed like. He responded reassuring "Yeah. Peter can be such a dunce. I wanted to help but I-" "Listen, just fuck off. It's none of your business.'' I told him. It really wasn't any of his business. "Hey! I'm only trying to be nice to you. If you don't want anyone to help you, then fine." He says as he enters the restroom. I'm feeling a bit anxious. “Well, guess what? You're really starting to piss me off. I don't give a shit you're trying to be buddy-buddy. I have my own sources to deal with my bullshit." I said truthfully. I knew he was trying to help or be nice, like people say. I don't like people like that, I know I'm alone, but I feel happy like that. Even if I cry, I'm alone, so no one can hurt me, but myself. "You have no friends, neither do I. I want you to stop being mad for a damn minute and listen!" He yelled, almost a scream. The bell rang, and Ciel ran straight out of the restroom. "Glad that's over" I said out loud casually. I walked out of the restroom. "God didn't expect him to be that cliché, but I can already see through him, he's insecure." I said as I walked out of the school.


	2. teary-eyed boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel tells Sebastian, that he wants to befriend Alois, because Alois needs someone to rely on. Though, will this ruin things with Sebastian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a cliche chapter description XD. In this chapter, It switches to Ciel's point of view. I figured it would get confusing if I didn't tell you guys that, so I'm going to tell you guys every chapter's character point of view for now on.  
> -Queen-booty-shorts

Sebastian spoke to me “How was school today, Ciel?" "Don't you dare start Sebastian." I spoke to him "So, I'm guessing not too well then.'" He said mocking like . "I said don't start!" I sighed "Trancy and I got into another argument, as always." '" Huh, so you're not in the mood I guess? By the way, what do you want with this Trancy kid?'" He said as he poured tea into two cups for us. I told Sebastian "He got his ass kicked and I feel- guilty about it somehow. So, I want him and me to become friends. But surely that's not going to happen if he keeps on refusing." " Listen, if he doesn't want to be friends, then don't try to become  friends with him." He said as he put tea in front of me, and embraced me from behind. '' And you will always have me" Sebastian pressed his lips into mine. Then he pulled back, and looked at me with seductive eyes. This caused me to blush "But- Sebastian! I think it's time we should actually get along. Also, you must quit it with your erotic urges, it's annoying." I storm out, then go into my room. Sebastian sighed, sat down and drank his tea. "Sometimes he's impossible to reach." he thought to himself "I wish Sebastian understood what I was implying." I said to myself. The next day, I sat next to Alois. I greeted him. " Hey Trancy-" It didn't even take him a second, he moved to an open seat in the back. And sat down, and leaned his hand on his head, it's obvious he was irritated. I sigh and look at him like someone hurt him. I whisper to him "I'm sorry Trancy." He doesn't even respond. This guilt was getting worse, I hadn't slept all night and Sebastian kept “bugging” me. I felt something hit my head. I pick it up and read it. It's a note from Trancy. It read : 

_We need to talk. I want to settle this once and for all. Meet me in the bathroom after class._

_-Alois Trancy_  

I looked back at him and gave off a slight smile. "Okay." I whispered. The bell finally rang and I hurried to the bathroom. I hope he's in- "Hey Trancy." "Ciel" He said mockingly. I say. "Listen, Trancy I-" " What I meant by settle this I meant put an end to whatever the fuck you want from me.'" He announced. I nod and clear my throat. "Trancy, I want you to become my friend only because you're weak against some of the people here. You need someone who is willing to defend you no matter what. And if you don't want me to be your friend, then that's on you, not me." I storm out. That Trancy, I swear. Alois thought "There's something definitely wrong if he wants to be friends with me. Hm, if only he knew. Maybe I could tell him. Nah. It doesn't matter, I'm just glad that he's gonna leave me alone. But, how will I avoid these feelings? Maybe I should just fled to Europe or something. This feeling is too strong. Maybe I'll just transfer schools." I was in the library doing homework. I'm never gonna give up. One day he'll soon come to realize that I'm right. Oh shit, here comes Sebastian. '' Hiya there kiddo.'" Sebastian said. "Go away Sebastian, I have homework." Ugh, I have to get rid of him. But how is this the problem... " You're pissed again? Fuck the Trancy kid." He said. "What the hell did you say about Trancy?!" Oh he's gonna get it. I'm going to protect Alois, whether he likes it or not. " Damn, don't get so defensive." He said. "Don't talk shit about him" I say through my teeth. That's it, I gotta break it to him. " Ciel?" Sebastian said in the questioning form. "What?" I say in a demanding voice. He sighed " I'm not happy. I haven't been happy for a while. What I'm saying is, let’s break up . It’s clear this isn’t working for the both of us.'' It feels- cold now. Me, without Sebastian. It's not like I c-cared, I never loved him. "Okay? Like that's gonna hurt me. I don't really need you anymore. I didn’t really need you in the first place." I yell out, until silenced by a staff. I storm into the other bathroom. I just need to think, that's all. I open the door a peek to see if anyone is in there, and I see Trancy in the bathroom near the sink crying his eyes out. Looking in the mirror. He turns his face. He said in a calm manner. "You're here to cry too?" I feel like crying. I can't hold it in anymore. "...." I couldn't respond. "It's a-" I start bawling like him but harder. I fell to the floor, crying. I can't do this. Not in front of him, not in front of- " I can't, I just can't." I say with tears falling and falling. He goes to me on the floor, and holds me. "Al-Alois?" I start crying again. Why can't I stop? I need to get over Sebastian. I am over him, then why am I crying?  _He leaned on my shoulder, and cried and cried and cried. And he held me tighter and tighter and tighter._  I don't know how long it was before we finally stop. We were like girls trying to get a damn grip. ''....I just wanna go to sleep, I want to sleep forever. I want to die! ." He said dramatically. "Alois, don't think like that. What happened before you came here?" God if anyone made him think like this I would-. He couldn't speak, I couldn't speak. It was impossible. "Alois, look at me." I made him look up. He looks so scared. "What. Happened?" " I ....can't....tell you. Luka would never forgive me....." He finally spoke. Looking into my eyes, got him some confidence. " He'd never forgive me." He spoke sorrowfully, but as though he weren’t talking to me.  He ran out of the restroom. He left me alone. I never felt so alone in my life. I walk out of the bathroom. What the fuck just happened? One minute we're crying together, the next he runs off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'd like to point something out. To you guys in this chapter, Sebastian and Ciel didn't really have a huge relationship. What I'm saying is that, Sebastian was just introduced in this chapter and their relationship was just revealed. And it just ended. So, we'll be writing a separate chapter, in the future.  
> -Queen_booty_shorts


	3. leave the one and only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois goes home, feeling miserable and inconsolable. Hanna, feeling as if she can do nothing for him, feels the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the point where it has a tilde (~), it switches to Hanna's point of view.

I fled. I couldn't take it, I went to the office. I asked them if I could call my mom, or rather my foster mother. They agreed, but asked my reasoning. I said I was sick and followed it by a fake cough. They agreed and called Hanna to take me home. Thank god they did. The lady in the office told me she was on her way. I waited outside of the office in a chair, feeling pathetic. God, please hurry Hanna. Ciel thought to himself "I walk back to class, when I pass by Alois walking outside with his Mom. He's leaving me. That's okay, I'll be fine without him."  
~ " Thanks Hanna for picking me up." He thankfully said. "You're welcome." I told him. By the time we got home, he went straight to his room. He's always in there, I wonder why though? I sigh and walk into the kitchen to prepare dinner. I don't know what's wrong with him. Every day he use to come in here with me to help me cook, and now it's just his room that he's fond of. It makes me depressed, allot. "Hey, Alois? Could you come in here for a bit?" I asked. He came out of his room, with red eyes, messing hair. "Yeah." He said quietly. "Alois, could you help please?" I say. I could tell by his face that he had been crying. " Sure, with what?" He asked. "Grab that plate over there and place it here." I motion over to the plate to my right. "Oh, okay." He said. He grabbed the plate and put it to where I directed him to put it. "Thank you." I place a piece of chicken on it. "Um, not meaning to bug you, but what exactly happened at school?" By his look I could tell it wasn't good. He stuttered " I-I felt tired and sick." "Oh, okay." I said calmly. I knew he was lying. His face are red from crying. But I don't want say anything about it. " Is that all you want?" "Yeah. Oh, and dinner will be ready in five minutes." I hope he eats tonight. "Um, I'm not very hungry, I don't want to get even sicker." He lied. "I understand." Tears start pooling at my eyes but I shake it away. I made his favorite dish, and he won't eat it. "I'll be in my room if you need me." He told me. "Okay." Tears are about to fall. No, I can't cry in front of him. He's never seen me cry, and I'm not letting that happen. As soon as he leaves, the tears fall down like rain. I can't keep doing this to him. I eat and then I walk to my room and shut the door. I start crying. I can't hold it in anymore. Alois said "I'm in my room. All alone. I don't think I've ever been this alone." He turned towards the wall on my bed. "I want to see Ciel. Though, I doubt he wants to talk to me now. After I left him on the dirty bathroom floor."


	4. Absent in the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Ciel notices that Alois is absent. Only later to find out his real reason for being gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is in Ciel's point of view. It's not really the longest chapter, but I had to edit allot of the things that we originally wrote. I may post the next one later, like way later today.

I didn't get any sleep again. I was crying all last night like a damn girl and I couldn't help it. Sebastian left me. Alois left early. I was starting to think we were friends. I guess not. I walk in the room expecting Alois to be there, but he isn't. "Hey, where's Trancy?" I whispered to a friend. He shrugged. "I dunno." Ugh, I thought he would be here though. The bell rang "Class! Take your seats." The teacher said. Alois, where the fuck are you? " I have some news" The teacher said. Ugh... It better be good... " I was informed today that, Mr.Trancy has checked out of the school. He will no long be attending our school." She said. What. The. Hell. That damn brat. Well, I guess that's good. No more having to deal with Trancy and his damn outbreaks. "Phantomhive?" The teacher called to me. "Yes?" Oh great, here we go. I did something wrong. " You looked like you were close to him. So I want you to return his things from his locker to him." She instructed me. The whole class looks back at me. "Uhm... Okay?" I'm gonna get a beat down at lunch for this. A guy whispered " I bet they are fags together." Another " Maybe, but Trancy nervous, so he's probably a virgin." I want to tell them off so badly. A girl, named Wendy said with a stupid laugh "I heard they were holding each other in the bath room. Doesn't get any gayer." Another said" Maybe Trancy, finally died off." "Okay, you really need to shut the hell up! He was my friend, nothing more nothing less!" I yelled. Hearing that just pissed me off. " Yeah, it’s not like anyone cared." " Whoa, Ciel's defending Trancy. They are each other's fags" My cousin, Lizzie spoke "Leave him alone everyone. So what if they are together, so what if they aren't. It doesn't matter. School is for academic work, not for bossing people around. Now leave them both alone." I run back into the bathroom when I and Trancy cried our eyes out. I end up in tears again.


	5. There is a better world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois has spent the entire day in his room, deep in thought. Hanna tries to make him tell her what has been happening at school. Though, he lies to quit being questioned. Then there's a call....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Alois's point of view. Though, it's during when Ciel is at school. I hope you enjoy the fiction. I will be posting the next one tomorrow. I may be a bit held up with school, so I'll be limited to posting. Though, I will try my best to post a new one every other day. Sorry ahead of time for the delay.  
> -Queen_Booty_Shorts

I stayed in my room the entire day. I did nothing, I just stared at the wall. "Alois?" Hanna knocks on my door. " Yeah?" I respond. "Can I come in?" She asked. " Sure." I said calmly. She walks in and shuts my door. I'm just staring at a wall. "Hey, Uhm, c-can we talk?" She's nervous, I can tell. " About?" I said emotionless like she sighed and sat on my bed. "Just what's been going on lately, at school?" I said loudly " School has been fine. " "No it hasn't. You've been coming home crying in your room and not even telling me. Alois, I ended up in tears yesterday because I knew something was up when the school called me. So, be honest and tell me what's been going on?" She said with tears about to fall from her dark blue eyes. I look at her and shrug. " Nothing really." "Alois, you're lying." A tear fell from her eye. I said worried like " No, no I'm not" "I see, I'm sorry if I bothered you then." She said sorrowfully. Hm, I wish I could tell her ,but I can't. If I did, she would get concerned. And I don't wanna get anyone worried about me. I turned towards the wall again. I just want someone to sing me to sleep... There is a better world, there is a better world. I need a friend , should have taken what was offered to me. Now, I'm in the inferno of hell. After awhile, I hear the phone ringing. "Hello?"I hear Hanna say. "Yeah, hold on." I hear footsteps running towards my room. She opens the door. "Alois? Someone on the phone would like to speak with you." She told me. Huh? Someone...for me. " Oh, okay." I say. She handed him the phone. "Trancy?" A voice says. "Hi, Ciel." I said sadly. "Oh my God what the hell happened? Teachers are saying that you moved! Where are you?" He sounds worried about me. " Um...." I said. "Trancy, you need to come back. I'm not kidding." He's yelling now. " Sorry, I'm not coming back." I confessed. "Well where are you! You left a lot of your stuff in your locker, I want to give it to you now." He said. " I'm at my house. My mum, is finding a new school for me." I told him "Alright, I'll be there in ten minutes. Do not go anywhere, got it?" He said forcefully. " Just come over and give me my stuff.'' "Okay. I'll see you soon." He said. God, this may be the last time I ever see him, oh well. It's not like it would happen.


	6. Strange pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel arrives at Alois's house to return the items left behind in Alois's locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter. I don't have allot of materiel left until the high school parts. We will start making the chapters longer. The next one will be posted on Thursday. This chapter :It starts out as Ciel's point of view, where the tilde (~) rest, is when it switches to Alois's point of view. Very sorry that it's so short.  
> -Queen_Booty_Shorts

I knocked on the door, and waited. I'm laughing my nervousness out, I can't stop. Okay, I stopped. I knock again and wait. Then a curvaceous lady with this weird lavender hair opens the door. I see a familiar boy with messy blond hair walk towards her. " Hanna, that's my friend." Alois says. She nods, then leaves Alois and I. "Hi Alois." I greet him. " Hey." He responds. "Well..." This is so awkward. I missed seeing his blue eyes. " Wanna come in?" He offered "Sure." Just go along with it, Ciel. We go to his room. "Whoa! Your room is huge!" It's so much bigger than mine! Now I'm jealous... " Thanks?' He say without emotion I absolutely love his room. It's so awesome. His stuff Ciel, his damn stuff. "Uh, here's your stuff that I brought." Awkward move, Ciel. " Thanks." He smiles a bit "I should be going." I say Walking out the door, but he stops me. " Um....I like y-. I'd like to thank you for returning my stuff." He says nervously. "Alois?" Butterflies, oh God. " Bye forever now." He said with is head looking down. "Oh, well okay. Bye, Alo- friend." He deserves it. He is now my friend. " Yeah, don't call me that bye." He says sadly. My hopes went down and I feel like crying. I leave out of the house and walk straight towards mine. About halfway there I start crying.   
~ I lean my hand against my head , and think, thank god it's over I looks through my stuff, and find a sweater. It smells like Ciel. I'm going to have to admit it one of these days. I can only argue with my feelings.


	7. Heard it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later, Alois is finally go to a new high school. He is placed in his classes. He is quite excited to see the person who he remembered from so many years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, I'm sorry this is a day late. I was really tired, and I had school today. Though, I went to sleep at nine, and I woke up at twelve. I was still half asleep, and I was hallucinating. I had this really strange awesome dream, It like had smiths lyrics and like how I'm gonna get my school to fix my schedule. I ended up getting only three hours of sleep. I was dizzy and I couldn't breath well, because asthma sucks. Anyway, I made this chapter longer. I noticed that allot of them were kinda short. The last chapter was like eleven lines, at least that's what I recall it was. The next chapter will be posted on Tuesday. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter, Jamie and I put allot of editing into this one.  
> -Queen_Booty_Shorts

I'm excited. Tomorrow is my first day of high school. It's gonna be really rad, and we get to wear free dress and all. Well, I should get some sleep. I want to be extra rested. I want to make allot friends. I close my eyes and I fall deep into sleep. I feel something shaking me. I'm half awake. I open my eyes I'm hearing a voice "Alois? Time to get up, school starts in an hour." "Alois! Come on, get up. I'm making breakfast, get dressed." Hanna says. I sit up in my bed. I stretch. " Morning." I get out of bed, and I look for something to wear. She kindly "Morning! Now hurry, one hour left." " Thanks mum. Can you get out for a sec, I need to get dressed? " I asked. She nods and walks out. The outfit I picked was a black Smiths shirt, with some shorts. I wore some vans with my outfit. She spoke "Hey Alois, breakfast is ready. After breakfast, I have to drop up off at school." " Okay. Thanks mum." I said thanking her. She smiled. " What's for breakfast?" I asked. "For breakfast this morning, I made pancakes. " She say cheerfully. " Okay. Thanks." I smiled at her. She smiled in return. "Okay, well eat. Then, get your bag." I nod. The ride to the school isn't long, but I was silent the whole ride. "Are you excited?" She asked. " Yeah, it's pretty cool." I say "Though, I'm a bit nervous." "Nervous?" She questioned. " Yeah," I respond. " but just a little bit." "Oh, well okay." She pulls up in the drop off area. "Well, have a good day Alois." She says with a smile. I hug her. " Bye." I climbed out and walked in. I'm in the school. I was told to go to the records office, so I went there. I waited about 30 minutes. Then the bell rings, I'm feeling anxious now. A boy with sliver blond hair who I talked to before said "Trancy? I have your schedule." I stand up with my back pack. Then, he stands and hands me a thin piece of paper. Probably a school program. "Thanks!" I say with a flattering smile. He blushes. I walked out of the office. I look down at my schedule, gripping it tightly. I looks wrinkly now. I go to room 306, my first period. I knock on the door. I hear footsteps coming towards the door. I see the handle turn right. A young looking man with glasses and black hair opened the door. He said " Yes?" Damn, he was tall. "Um, I'm the new student Alois." I said while looking up to him. I hand him my schedule. He takes it and looks over it. He turned his attention back to the class, and spoke "Attention, Attention. Class please take your seat. Today we have a new student." "New student?" A student whispered " Class, " The teacher said as I walked in "This is your new class mate, Alois Trancy." " Hello everyone, I'm Alois. Pleased to meet you all." I said with a small smile. Then, the teacher directed me to a seat to sit at. I noticed Ciel right away, I'm so glad I'm sitting next to him. I saw him staring at me. I want to talk to him, no, I'll talk to him after class. Ugh, don't want to wait, class has gone on for so long. I see Ciel raise his hand. "Yes, Phantomhive?" The teacher asked "May I go to the bathroom?" Ciel asked. " Yeah, go. Just don't take too long." The teacher said Damn it! I'll never be able to talk to him now the bell rings. I run to the bathroom, someone is walking out and we bump into one another. "Oh sorry- Ciel!" I say happily, putting extra emphasis when saying his name. "Trancy? Wha- why are you here?" He asked. " My Mum wanted me to transfer here silly." I replied smiling. "Oh, well... that's good. Haven't seen you in- how long now?" He says. "Yeah, Life has been allot more kind to me, and you?" I said with a flattery eyes. "Uhm, not too bad." He responded. "Well, it's good to see you again Trancy." He starts sprinting away. "Wait!" I grabbed his arm. " Can we talk later? I want to talk about some things." "Uh..." He said unsure like. "...Sure? At your house after school?" " Um, we could meet in the bathroom or some shit like that, if you're comfortable with that?" I said "Uhm, sure." He says. " But of course, we can talk now if you want? So, it's not trouble later." I suggested "Okay, doesn't bother me one bit Trancy." He says calmly. " Can you lead me to the bathroom? I don't exactly know where it is....." I said casually "Okay." He leads me to the bathroom. We are in the bathroom now. I locked the door, like I always did in junior high, when I went to cry. " Okay. So, what I need to tell..." I said nervously "Can you hurry up though, I have a test to take." He sound annoyed. " Sure. " I said even more nervously. How could I put this in to words. This is going to sound like a strange joke to call a fucking confession. I breathed and spoke "What I have to tell you is that, I'm sorry for being a asshole all those years ago. And I know you probably hate me now. I knew you were just trying to help me and be friendly, but I couldn't exactly be friends with you for a certain reason." I pause "My reasoning ,because...." I wiggled my finger's " I liked you, and I still do. I never wanted to tell you, because what would you think. Also, if we became friends, I would feel extremely distant from you, that's all. Sorry for wasting your time" He asked. "So, you still wanna be my friend?" " Yeah, very much." I reassured "Well, this is great. So... you wanna come over soon? Like, after school maybe?" He offered. " Yeah, that sounds cool." I said with a smile. "Where do you want to meet? In this bathroom?" " Yeah see ya then." I said happily "Yep, see you then." He say smiling.


	8. He really has opened my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally after school. Alois and Ciel decide to hang out at Ciel's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told in Ciel's point of view the entire chapter. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> -Queen_Booty_Shorts

A waited a long boring day of school, and finally the bell rings. The hall was extremely crowded, so I snuck through the crowd into the bathroom and waited for him. I was tired of waiting, and I was dazing into sleep. The door opens, and the person who enters is a panting Alois. "Oh, hey, um-ugh, friend." It feels strange calling him that now, oh well. " Hi, did I keep you waiting long?" He asked, still panting. "No, I just got here a few minutes ago. The halls are really crowded." I told him. He said in a voice, sarcastic almost " Oh I know. I ran all the way here" " So, when the halls clear you wanna go?" I asked "Yeah, what do you wanna do in the meantime?" He asked tired like. "I dunno, what do friends do when they're alone?" I sit on the floor. It get's lonely in here... ".....Hm" He wondered. "Maybe we, talk I guess?" It's such a bad idea. He questioned " About?" I said unsure like with a shrug "What friends talk about I guess." I sigh and look up at the ceiling. " Um, what do you like? What interest you? " He asked awkwardly, we had no clue what we were doing. "Uh... Literature and Science. What about you?" The air stiffens between us. " Uhm, I like allot of things. That's not very descriptive ,but yeah." He said casually. "Oh, cool." I stare at the wall. God, I'm bored. He smiled at me. "Hey, you want to go check on the halls?" I asked. "Um, yeah." He replied with a small smile. He walks up to the doorway, and looks out. "Is it clear?" God, I wanna sleep. He responds "Yeah." We exit the school and we walk over to my house. I'm so ready to sleep. I open the door to my house. We both walk in. I head straight to the kitchen. I say in a tired voice " I'm making tea, you want some?" Again, new at this 'friend' thing. " Yeah" He said with a smile "Okay." He's super quiet, is he always like this around me? Yes. "So, How was your first day?" " Okay, I guess. My classes are fine, and the teachers are okay. How was your day?" He responded. "Don't get me started." I said plainly. High school sucks. I hate the people there. " Oh okay." Tea is done so I pour two cups and hand one to Tran- Alois. I have to stop saying is last name. We sit there in awkward silence. I have homework to do. I drink some of my tea. This is so weird. Say something. He asked "Um. so do you have homework to do?" "A ton of it. Of course you probably have some too. After all, we have homework every day in high school. Including Fridays." I reply. " I don't have allot. I'm new so I'll have to catch up with the lessons." I offered "Uhm, if you want me to, I could help you with the lessons?" " Really? Thanks" He smiled. I say casually "Well, I gotta do homework. I'll be in my room if you need me, second door to the right." I grab my bag and walk upstairs. These halls get so lonely with just me in them. I hear him speak to someone, a phone call maybe. I listened in on the conversation. “Hi Hanna.” " Sorry, I'm at a old friends place, we met back up at the high school " " It's Ciel. a friend from middle school." " Yeah." " Yeah, okay love you too.” The conversation stops. "Hey, Alois?" I call him from my room. I forgot to give him something years ago. " Yeah?" "Come up for a minute. I forgot to give you something." I hear footsteps and I see him entering my room. "Yes?" He asked. "Uhm... Here's your, uh, picture. I know I forgot to give it to you years back, but here it is." I hold it out to him. He looked weirdly at it. He spoke while scamming the photo. "Hm, was this from my locker?" "Uh, yeah. It kind of fell out of the box I gave you. I don't know when, but I did manage to find it. It was on my floor." I say rubbing my neck. " Oh. I remember this, this was taken a long time ago." He says with a smile. "Really?" I'm too nosy. "Yeah, It was when I first got adopted, with my brother." The way he says that last parent worries me. I sit at my desk and finish my Math homework. Math, the subject sickens me. I say " Thanks" I reply "No problem." I stare at this- this impossible problem. " Well, maybe I should be going." He said quickly. "You said you need help with homework, right?" I ask. He lies " Yeah, but I don't want to worry my mom. I’ll get help from you tomorrow. Sorry that I have to leave so early." "its okay" I say assuring everything is okay. He says his farewells " Bye-Bye." "Bye." I saw as he runs out the front door. I really want him to stay. It's so lonely here with just me.


	9. The greetings from the mind reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boredom, hard to beat. Whether making a sacrifice ,because you know in your bladder, it may explode all over the classroom, and that would be pretty gross. Bye teacher, hello Saturday intervention. New power, new talent, new thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I've been having very bad bipolar mood swings. Also, fatigue was on my plate too. Another thing, Jamie deleted her Facebook. So, I have no other way of contacting her. Until, I get word from her, I will be writing this in isolation. Though, I wrote most of this chapter. Allot of it, has new material , but some has old material. I hope you like it! This chapter is told in Alois's point of view.  
> -Queen_Booty_Shorts

I'm home and I walk in to my house. " Hi mum." I say friendly like to Hanna. "Hey, did you have fun at school?" She set the table and sit. I yawned, though I cover my mouth with my hand. " Yeah, I'm really tired." I say. "Well, at least eat one thing then you can go to your room, okay?" She says with a smile. " I'm gonna." I say, letting of a sort of 'Yeah, I will' flair. "Good." She says in relief. The next day, I see Ciel walk into the classroom. I wave over to him. " Hi Ciel" I smiled sweetly He speaks lazy like "Oh, hey Alois." "How are you doing?" I'm guessing this is how you do a normal friend conversation would play out. "Uhm, I'm okay ,I guess. You?" He says '' Great." I say. In my mind I would say something corny a guy in the cliché cinemas would say. Like, now that your here. I sat next to him and get my homework out. "So, did you manage to finish the homework?" He asked. "Huh? Oh yeah, it was simple!" I say with a smile. " Yeah. I did my research, and it's pretty straight forward." I told him "Oh." "Mhm." I said "Well, that's great. At least you did it right." He said congratulating like. " Yeah!" I said happily Class starts and I'm already bored. I gotta piss , but the teacher said I can't. Whatever, I don't care. I'll fucking piss all over my seat if I have to, nah I probably wouldn't do that. God, what they are teaching us is such pussy shit, maybe they should teach something more mature, instead of lecturing us the importance of bull nye that came out of a 5th grade agenda. Those words coming out of his mouth were boring. If he says another thing- oh but he did. I can't take it. I just stand up, and I head towards the door. All eyes on me, they were all looking at me, the little oddball. He turns to me and says " Trancy, where the hell do you think you're going?" I responded "Anywhere else then here." " Don't you dare walk out. I'll give you Saturday's detention!" He said anger like. " Oh well, make that the next few weeks. I can be the damn criminal of the group. Well, all we need is basket case, a jock, a Princess, and a nerd. Then you got the entire fucking sincere Breakfast Club." I say with evidence to back me up. I remember watching that movie when I was really young. Jon Bender was always my favorite , but the nerd guy was cute. "Listen Trancy, you walk out here, you aren't coming back." He threatens. I shrug, and I walk out. I want to go home. School is boring. I just walked into the bathroom. I sit on the floor and get a good smoke in. Always have my smokes in my bag. I put it out and put it back in my pack, for later. Then bell rings, I hear someone knock on the door. Could it be the kid who likes to eat make up in here, a horny jock coming in to jack it, or two curious boys on curious crunch time? I unlock it. To my surprise it was lover boy. "Alois?" He said my name surprised like. " Hey Ciel. How was class?" I say mockingly, since I wasn't there, haha. We both know it sucked. " Boring as hell." He said. I end up laughing. I knew he was going to say that. "I bet " " Yeah. " He sat on the floor near me. Just looking at him made me blush. Oh no, I'm starting to dazed off. "Hey, Alois?" If he's gonna be in here, we better conversate. I try getting the pink in my cheeks to be gone! Well, that didn't do much. " Ooh, sorry. I was dazing off." fuck "....Yeah." "What's your mom like? She's seems nice." He asks. " Um, Well. She's kind and she's very supportive. And she's got this crazy light purple hair, haha, I told her to do. And she did, and she says she likes it like that. I'm thankful for her." I smiled. "That's nice. I was wondering about that hair of hers, but now I know." I let off a small laugh. I want a parent like that. I say casually, with a bit of a depressed tone " Yeah, and she understands, that it was pretty hard to deal with the whole Luka thing." God, Luka. "Luka?" He said "Okay. That's cool that you have a mom like that." " Oh yeah. Mhm." I reply. "Well, I got nothing." He confesses. " Hm?" I look at him. God, I like him allot. "So, after school... can I come over? My mum really doesn't mind." He lies. " Yeah. I'm sure Hannah won't mind." I tell him. "Okay." He says. I look at him. "Please stop staring at me, its weirding me out." I say without looking at him. I knew he was looking. " Why?" I say forcibly. "Well, because I- never mind. Just please stop." He says. " Okay, fine. I'll stop staring at you, It's not like eye contact is important in a friend ship. " God I'm pissed off. "I'm sorry. It's just- I'm really stressed right now. It's okay if you stare." He reassured. I felt my head aching. " I'm Sorry, I'm manic, and I do that allot. It makes me sound like a complete asshole." "It's okay. I don't mind." I sit next to him. "Can I tell you something? But you have to promise not to tell a soul, got it?" He has and ambition in his eyes saying 'I want him to know'. " Yeah I promise." I say. He asked. "Good. Uhm, do you want to know more about me?" " Yeah." I said. "Okay. Well, I- You wanna know why I live alone?" He asked me. " Oh, I know why you live alone" I told him, getting in back story mode. "What? How do you know? Did I tell you?" He's panicking. I laughed " Ciel I'm not stupid. I understand." "how do you know?" He asked. He's about to cry. " Everything about you tells me." I say. Though, I just Goggled an article on 'The Art of Mind Reading and Manipulation.' "Well then, tell me why. Just to make sure you know." This is hard to say. " Not to pry, your parents are gone, aren't they? " Tears prick at his eyes. He's thinking about it. How he can't cry at school. I shouldn't have. I think the only thing I can do is comfort him. So I hold him. He calms down "Do you know why they're dead?" I said " Car crash, I'm guessing. It was your birthday Ciel." " I'm so sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PUT  
> YOUR  
> BLADDER  
> BEFORE  
> YOUR  
> HEART  
> AND  
> MIND


	10. I don't care much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to Alois's house is made. Talks are made.Deeds are done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry It's been so long since a update, school has really been awful, and I haven't had time to write. So here it is. I hope you enjoy it!  
> -Queen_booty_shorts

I say, telling him the it's fine "No, its fi-" Shit, someone's coming in. The door unlocking. He whispers " Get in the stall' I don't say anything but just hide like he said. This is so weird, but I'll be fine. He goes into a the same stall as me. He mouths "Sit on the top of the toilette." Even weirder. But I just nod and do as he says. The person does a quick look around and he quickly leaves I whisper very quietly, "Is he gone?" " Yeah." He says. We both walk out of the stall, and I end up laughing my ass off. "What?" He asked. "Nothing, it was hilarious falling on our asses though!" I smile really bright. He says "I like your smile" "Thanks? No one really cares about my smile anymore, so I stopped smiling for a long time." I miss laughing too. " Hm, look at you, living in shades of cool aren't you?" He says, elbowing me lightly. I roll my eyes and push him playfully. "Am not." I can't help it but smile. I don't know why, but Alois always makes me smile He starts laughing. "You're weird, that's why you're my friend." I smile at the thought of his laugh. It's nice. " Thanks, that's my job" He says, so obligated like. He's...slightly cute I would say. "Hey, Uhm is it the end of the day already?" I asked impatiently. " Let me check." He took out a blue phone, and looks it. " Ugh, nope two more fucking hours left." He tells me. "Uggh, fuck school." I exaggerate. " I hate school sometimes, and this is only my second day here. Though, this school is better than my old one really." He tells me. "Well, that's the thing: People say we need it. I don't need some of it, really. I know it already. But I still do the work." Just saying that made me want to gag. I hate doing school work. And no one can tell me that I have to because I don't have to do jack shit. " Yeah, I'll probably end up doing that " He kind of puts on a disappointed face. "Aww, don't feel bad. I still care about you though." Now I'm sad. " No, it's fine." He says quietly. I tell him "No it's not. You're sad, and since I'm your friend I will make you happy." " It's fine!" He yells. "Okay." I say. " Sorry, I'm getting mode swings, and I really don't want to act like a bitch" He apologizes. "And? It's okay to act yourself around me. I'm not going to judge." I say it and I will keep my word. " No, I'm not gonna let myself." He tells me, with teary eyes. "Okay. But I'm here for you if you need me, okay?" I say, shaking him abit, as he looks disappointed like at the floor. I can tell he doesn't believe me. I tried my best to help. " Is it a curse that I have feelings for you?" He ask me "I know you feel like a friend, but is it?" Whoa. Bombshell. "Well, ever since Sebastian left me, it's hard trying to love anyone like that." I'm so nervous. " I haven't been with anyone, but I remember liking this guy named Claude." He tells me. "C-Claude?" I'm gonna cry. " yeah, he was a guy who I met at a party. And he was in high school and I was in middle school. I told him one day, and he let me down easy, but I was so depressed. And he gave me some 'hope-you-feel-better-sex'. " His voice cracked while speaking. He move his head up and whip the tears from his eyes. " That brings back allot of memories." He says with a tiny smile. I replies "Same with me. Maybe we aren't so different." " Perhaps so." He tells me "So, what do we do now?" I asked " I don't know." He shrugs." I already let so much out. " Ugh, I feel bad. A awkward silence passes between us. He is just looking down, his hair covering his eyes. He's probably feeling hopeless inside. I don't want that for him. I honestly didn't know what I was doing, I just grabbed his hand and held it. Though, I only did this to imply that he isn't alone. "School's sucks, let's go to your house?" I tell him. " Uhm, I guess?" He says with a casual voice. "Okay. Did you move out your old house too?" I asked. " Nope" He says with a smile. "Alright" I say playfully. I wanna do something fun with him like what friends do. " Okay" He said with a sappy smile. "Alright let's go then" I laugh but he still looks sad. "Alright, fine." He gives me a hug. He smiles a bit. "There's that smile!" I love his smile. " You sure do love my smile." He tells me. "Yep!" I say popping the 'p'. We walk over to his house. He opens the door. I love his house! I could stay here forever, but that would be weird. " Hi mum." He said, greeting his mother. "Hey Alois. Hello Ciel." She spoke in a friendly voice. "Hi." His mom is really nice no matter what. " We'll be in my room." Alois said to her. "Okay." She smiles as we walk up to Alois's room. We go into his room. "I remember standing here." I say pointing at the spot where I'm standing. "That's when you left." " Oh, yeah." He says with welcoming eyes. "So, what do you wanna do?" I love Alois' room. Nicer than mine, but it's still cool. " I really don't know, what do you want to do?" He tells me. "It's your room." I say and sit on his bed. He sits beside me. " Eek, I forgot." He says. "Forgot what?" I asked. " Won't the fucking school, call my house and say I was absent for allot of my classes?" He asked. That's actually a good question. "No, not really. If you're not there for homeroom, then they'll call." I tell him. "Oh okay. Wow, the school is suppose to be all gung ho, but really it's pretty bad. They'll probably start allowing people to smoke on school grounds. I already do ,but whatever." He laughed. "Well, that's the beauty of high school! Though, you never told me you smoked." I laughed. " Fuckin' high school. Oh yeah, sorry. Forgot to tell you, though I should quit ,but addiction is hard to fight." We sit there in silence for a few minutes. "Mhm." There's so much tension. "Do you ever wonder what the world would be like without math? I don't think it's possible, but still." I asked randomly. " Um, no. Math can be used everywhere, but I don't exactly like it, it's boring. Though, I fuckin' love the metric system" He says fully sure of himself. "I know, I hate math." I say. Really who doesn't? " ...yea" He says. He starts staring at me allot. Know his face is pink. I say coddling like "Aww, thinking of someone are you? I find it cute that you've got a crush." He looks down " That obvious" "That's cool." I say. " You're an idiot. " He says calm like but still harsh. "What?" I asked. He pushes me towards himself, our lips are locked now. It's not one of those 'I don't know what I'm doing kisses'. He was more experienced then I thought he could be. The kiss lasted a good 30 seconds before he pulled back. My face is red, I was blushing. His face looked relaxed, he was only a tiny bit pink. "Sorry. I've been waiting for years to do that." He said to me. "What do you mean you've been waiting years?" I asked him. " Ciel, when I said I liked you, I really meant it. Its fine if you don't like me back, but I don't want to hide my feelings like this. I just did this to tell you what I really meant." He tells me. "...Um, where's the bathroom?" I asked him uncomfortably. "Third door to the left" He told me.


	11. You're not okay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mellow dramatically layed, tears are dripping, pity and sadness, words can sew the mistreated heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, It's been too long since a update. I'm terribly sorry. I'm having a really bad time with school. This chapter isn't too long, I'm sorry, I really couldn't write allot. I'm dealing with some bad stuff right now. I hope it's not shitty (excuse my French). I have also been busy scripting and casting for the Florescent Lighting audio book (which will be posted to YouTube as soon as possible). I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's told in my bae Alois's point of view.  
> -Queen_booty_Shorts

"Thanks." He says before exiting my room. " You're welcome." I say, though he probably didn't hear me. I'm glad he's here, but I have made things extremely awkward. A few minutes pass, then he walks back into my room. He sits a few inches away from me. He asks in a tired voice "What time is it?" Like that matters right now. " Um, let me see." I say as I pick out my phone from my bag. "4:00" "Okay." He pulls out his journal from his bag and starts writing in it. He always writing in it. I want to know what he's writing about, but I don't want to pry into his person business. " Yeah." I say awkwardly. We don't talk much, this causes an extremely awkward silence. What's he thinking about? He looks like he's pretty content. I look away from him, and look outside my window. The sky is blue, though it's pale and mixed with a yellow color. It's pretty, though it makes me sad. I look to the floor. I'm depressed, but also angry. I don't want to feel this way, but ignoring how you feel is truly difficult, in fact it messes you up. I see him look at me. My face is to the floor, hair dangling, I can feel tears attempting to fall from my eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked. Really, how should I answer that? Why do I expect something to happen? It never has.... " Eh, Not really" I confess. He says with a very concerned "Oh, I feel like a jerk now. I didn't realize you weren't okay. Remember, you can talk to me freely, just so you know. I won't judge you." I continue looking down. Tears cascade out of my eyes. Falling to the floor. My chest feels tight. I cover my eyes. I try, and try, and try to wipe them away but they keep falling. "Aw, please don't cry." He says in a comforting voice. "S-sorry, I really don't want to. Though, It's not good to hide what I'm feeling. Holding stuff in will never has help me. And my reasoning for crying is stupid." It's hard to speak, though words manage to escape my lips. " I'm sure it isn't. You have the right to feel anyway you feel. Don't blame yourself for feeling a certain way, you can talk to me." He tells me. ".....I'm hopelessly in love with you. I want it to be returned, but I don't want to make do that for me. It would be super uncomfortable for you." I confessed. He signed "Alois, I have really known you for about two days. Well, I have known you for longer, but really you have allowed me to get to know you. I'm not really wanting to fall in love and deal with hurt. I mean, I have done it before, and it's not a good feeling. Maybe in like a two years, when I know you well enough, we can date. Let me say this. Alois, you’re a great person. You have a wonderful personality, I'm honored to know you. You're a really cute guy too. You're smart, you're interesting, and you’re hilarious. " He tells me so compassionately. I smile, though I continue to look down. "Alois?" He says my name I look up to him, I feel my eyes sparkle. " I like you." He told me. Then he turned his head right, and kissed me. My heart has never beat this fast before.


	12. My heart is beating so fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " His presence makes my heart ache, he makes me feel as if I want to hide, but I want to touch him ten times more..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like an asshole for not updating, It has been awhile. I really didn't know how to work from there. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried my hardest!  
> Apologize again lovelies  
> Told in Alois's point of view  
> -Queen_booty_shorts

The words he said echoed in my head. Hearing him say those words " _I like you_." Then him leaning forward, and kissing me. I must be dreaming, never in my life have I imagined this would happen. I stood there, as he pecked me. My face is bright red, it's warm I can feel it. I want to give a respond, by kissing him back, though I didn't know if I was allowed to. Though, he kissed me without me knowing it was gonna happen. Would there be something terribly wrong with it? Wouldn't there? Why? what if? It's always been, when I get what I really want, and I want to give more. I get all of these questions in my mind. If? what? I need to stop. This may be my only chance, I'll take it......I cuffed his face with my hands and kissed back. Soon, it became very intimate. Though we stopped after Hanna knocked on the door and said "Hey?' I responded in a questioning voice "Yeah?" She spoke "I just wanted to see if you guys were in here." Then, I heard her walk away from the door. We had perfect timing, it would pretty awkward to have to make my mum look at me making out, with someone. She always get concerned about my love life, she doesn't really like me dating, because then I get depressed and she gets worried. She raised hell when she found out about 'Claude'. I said "Wait? What do you mean you like me?" He then said with flattering eyes " I mean I like you. Like, like like you. " I spoke again "But why?"   He sighed "Because I find you interesting. You may have tried to avoid me in the past , but I know you had really bad problems. You're strong Alois, I admire that. " He smiled. God. damn. He has such a great smile. And his eyes, so pretty. I really do love this guy.....shit. His presence makes my heart ache, he makes me feel as if I want to hide, but I want to touch him ten times more. Who even knows if we'll touch. 


	13. Enjoy the silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in the mind, for only you can control the next move you make on the chest board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! It's kinda short, sorry about that. Though, it's super cute! <3  
> Told in Ciel's point of view. I edited the older chapters of Outsider, because I noticed allot of mistakes.  
> -Queen_Booty_Shorts

A few minutes passed, after I had given Alois my confession and kissed him. Though, my confession wasn't entirely true. All those things I said were true, though my romantic feelings for Alois are confusing. I'm not saying that to be a liar, it's just my truthful opinion. Feelings are extremely confusing, ‘specially romantic ones. Oh God, what do I do? It's getting very awkward between us. Neither one of us know what to do. It's just silent, it's kinda nice, it gives me time to think. Though, I want hear that light, sensitive voice. I want to see that bright smile. I want to look in to those eyes that have so much longing, that have so much pain. I love him, I love all of him. I just want to grab him, then hold him, and place kisses all over him. I don't know if I can do that though. My face is turning pink, I look at him. He looks anxious, his face is red, and his hands are shaking. I'm tired of this. "Hey are you okay? You're awfully quiet. "I asked him. He was dazing off again. “Huh? Oh what? Sorry, I almost fell asleep, I didn't get much sleep, and I'm really tired. "I'm a bit offended, but I don't know why.”Oh, that's alright. Don't worry about. And if you're tired, you should sleep." I say to him. He protested “Then you would have to go home. I don't want that. I feel like I'm pushing you away." I sighed "Fine, I won't go. I'm kinda tired too." He said affectionately, with a hint of nervousness “Um, well you wanna take a nap with me in my bed?" When I heard him speak, a shiver went down my spine. "Yeah, sure." I said. We both stood up, and He unfolded the covers. He laid down first, and then I followed. He held on to me. "Alois?!!?" I blush so hard. He holds me tighter "It's cold." A few seconds later, I find myself holding him to. I shut my eyes and sleep.


	14. the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> black strands are overlooking my head. I just lay there, I look at my surroundings. Then, I realized, I'm at Alois's house. I looked and acknowledged he wasn't next to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I've had allot of test lately. And I haven't had time to write, but here it is! I hope you enjoy. Told in Ciel's point of view.  
> -Queen_booty_shorts

I felt the rush back in to reality. I see the sort of static you see on the T.v. and you have to stand up then adjust the wire. I was pretty sleepy, and my head was resting on something like a cushion. My hair feels messy, some of the black strands are overlooking my head. I just lay there, I look at my surroundings. Then, I realized, I'm at Alois's house. I looked and acknowledged he wasn't next to me. It made me feel alone. Though, he could have woken up and done something. Whatever reason why he's gone, I just hope he hurry's up. My eyes ache, I must be really tired. Then I find myself closing my eyes again. I'm then woken up, by a frantic open of the door. It's my guy. The blond boy walked in closing the door behind him. Then, I sit up in his bed. He greeted me cheerfully, with a hint of fatigue "Hey Ciel. Are you tired?" My chin is a bit up, as I shake my head. "Okay. Then, do you want to play a game?" He asked. I responded "Alright. Well, actually it depends on what the game is a about." He made a sound, that pointed out pure deliberation. " Well," He said as he sat on the bed "First, I kiss you. Seconds, you kiss back. Let's see how far we will go from there."  He placed his hands on my hips, and looks me in the eyes romantically. He turned his head, so our noses would avoid conflict. He slowly closed his eyes while doing this. Our lips touched at last. He starts out with a simple peck, and he looks very cute and innocent. He doesn't seem like the person who knows how to do this sort of thing, but he is very well educated in this sort of act. As he was getting deep into, I returned his kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was gripping on to him at this point, he is too. It's like we are two people who can't get enough of each other. Then,  he pulls back. I see him, removing his shirt. This is the first time I've seen him shirtless. I can't help ,but blush. "Do you want to stop? you're really red." He asked me worried like. "Um...let's slow down." I say the nicest way possible. He nods. He gets off to the bed, and goes to his drawer. He looks through his clothes and finds one and puts it on.  I read the writing on the shirt, it reads: THE CURE  GREATEST HITS. It had a guy with curly hair and was surrounded by dangling stars. I asked "what's the cure?" He looks at me with big eyes and says "You have allot to learn" 

#  _**  
**_


	15. living like crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teacher says "Well, stop interrupting my class. Then, go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile. I've been very stressed. I did it though, I wrote. sorry it's so short Told in Alois's point of view.  
> Enjoy  
> -queen-booty-shorts

It was a few days since that day. The day when he confessed to me. God, I was so happy. Still am. I'm sitting next to him right now, I turn my face to him and smile sometimes. I didn't know it, I only something else was happening. My nose started to run. I thought it was the effects of the cold weather. Then, I felt it going heavier. I placed my hand on my lip. I was having a nose bleed. I raised my hand, the one I wasn't using to cover my nose. The teacher responded "Yes?" I replied "My nose is bleeding. Can I go to the bathroom?" The teacher says "Well, stop interrupting my class. Then, go." I stood up, holding my nose. "Can't help that it bleeds" The teacher adds "If you practiced prevention, and this wouldn't have happen. It would also prevent you from interrupting my class." I sighed. I just left the class room, to the bathroom. I cleaned my face with some papers towels. I look like I just got beat up. After most of the blood is gone, I sit down on the floor. With a tissue stuffed in my nose. I reached into my bag, and got out my lighter and cigarettes.  I place a smoke in my mouth, and light it. I breath it in the smoke in to my lungs. The burning air, for what I then let out. I close my eyes. It's calm.


	16. Lovin' like mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello?" Says a masculine voice " If anyone is in here, you better unlock the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would write another chapter, I may be uploading allot, because I don't have school.   
> I hope you enjoy  
> -Queen-booty-shorts

Until I opened my eyes. It was done by the reaction of someone knocking on the bathroom door. I don't do anything. Another knock. I just listen to the repetitive knocking. Then, there's a voice. " Hello?" Says a masculine voice " If anyone is in here, you better unlock the door or there will be serious discipline."  I looked down never responding. I hear them walk away. Then the people comes back, I can tell through their loud conversation. I hear keys clink, they turn in the keyhole. Normally, I wold run to avoid getting caught. Though, this time somethings different. I didn't feel the effort of doing that anymore. Though, I stood up, and went to the bathroom sink. The key did not manage to fit, so I hear more clinking. I get the last smoke of my cigarette in. When I finished I let the ashed fall into the sink. More clinking. Then I look at myself in the mirror. I see a vulgar character, with messy blond hair and horribly blue eyes. They stare back at me. I feel tears fall. This is what it's like to be an outsider. The doors lock turns. The door opens, when the people stare at me, I bash my head into the mirror. 


	17. I'm an affectionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.I'm in a false reality  
> 2.Lucid dreaming  
> 3.This is real"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. I hope you like this chapter. Told in Alois's point of view.  
> -Queeen_booty_shorts

Black featured with complete darkness is fading now, it's switching to the familiar way that I look at things. I'm laying down in my room. Coated with blue and white painted walls. I stood up in my cushion like bed, moving my purple covers a bit. I am now afflicted with a huge migraine. My head has a throbbing sensation, it's followed by nausea. I touch my head. I begin grunting in pain. I look towards the wall where my clock, it's 4:00 A.M. I wonder what the fuck is going on. I come up with some ideas:

  1. _I'm in a false reality_
  2. _Lucid dreaming_
  3. **_This is real_**



I shout with fear "Hanna!?". There is no response. "Hannah?" I say again. Nothing again. At this point I'll assume she's sleeping, which is probably the case. Then, I get out of bed and search for my cellphone. I look for my backpack. I find it neatly on the floor. I unzip the smallest pocket. It's in there. I take out the blue phone. I'm gonna call Ciel. I wanna talk to talk to him. I dial his number. It's ringing, a rush of anxiety brushes me. It's still dialing. I breath. Dialing sound is what I hear again. Then, I hear his voice. "Hello." He says tired like. I zone out for a bit, then I say "Um, Hi Ciel. It's Alois." His voice then shifts from tired to like he had been shot with adrenaline "Holy shit, Alois. Are you okay? " I smile, he's concerned about me. I tell him "Yeah, I'm okay." He spoke again "That's good. I was worried." Hearing him say the words 'I was worried' makes me so happy. He said another thing "I saw you being carried out of the bathroom with blood coming out of your head. I wanted to come over to you, but I don't know if I was allowed. I'm glad to hear you're okay." Fuck, after he says all those words, I don't think I'll be okay. I want to feel.....him. I want Kiss him everywhere.  I want to touch him. I want feel his warmth on my body. "Alois, you there?" He asked me. I responded "Yeah. Um, do you mind if I come over?" He said "Sure."

 

 

 


	18. Life couldn't get much sweeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I said with a smile. I didn't see it yet, "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. It's short, but it's what I got out. I have allot to write, so expect many new chapters this week. Told in Ciel's point of view.   
> -Queen_booty_shorts

“Okay, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” He told him, and then he hung up. I lay down. I began to think, think about school, about life, about him. I begin to fall asleep again. Then, I’m awakened by a knock at my front door. I move my hand away from my face, and I sit up. I get out of my room, and I walk towards the front. I open the door. “Hello, Alois.” I said with a smile. I didn't see it yet, but he had his arms around my neck. He had his face on my shoulder, he was hugging me. It was sweet and flirty, I hugged him back. I moving my hands down his back, as  a way to comfort him. Cradling him in my arms. He moved his head from my shoulders, and cuffed my face in his hands. He gave me a look with passion. He leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed back, and I realized I was slowly going under his spell.


	19. No one's gonna take my soul away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "my eyes...  
> ...my chest...  
> my mouth..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this is the '666+' update. Enjoy. Told in Ciel's p.o.v  
> -Queen booty shorts

I close my eyes. I hold him tight, against my chest. Our grasp becoming tighter and tighter. His tongue sliding in my mouth, sending a shivers down my spine. His hands playing with my hair. Our mouths making clacking sounds, over and over again. I pulled back, with stars in my eyes. I smile. " Hello to you too." I say, with seduction in my voice. He didn't answer. I shrugged and smiled. "Are you doing alright?" I asked him. “I saw you with two other men, there was allot of blood” He seemed quiet at first, but then he spoke. “Oh yeah, that.” I then asked him “How did that happen?” He was shocked “Um, I bashed my head into the mirror"  My eyes went wide. "Alois.", I held him "Why?" Alois made a small laugh "I have no Idea." He looked down and bit his lip. His eyes began to water. "Is there a mark?' I asked. He nodded and said "I'm covering it with my hair. " I asked calmly "May I look?" He nodded. I reached my hand towards his face, and lifted his hair. I gasped. There was a bruise like scar. He then took a deep breath, and he cried. He held on to me even more tighter, almost to the point where I couldn't breath. "I don't know why I am here. I don't matter at all. Why must I exist. " He spoke through messy tears. He continued to rant, and I continued to listen. He was revealing a lot to me. It's great that there can be two individuals that trust one another enough, to tell them things. There's Alois, still spilling things out. Crying his eyes out. His arms around me. I said "Alois. I'm sorry that you're feeling this way. Though, this may be hard to take in ,but you have to search for hope. It's worth it, it really is. It seems dark now, but the light will appear soon. It may not be today that the change happens, or even tomorrow, or the day after that. I know it's going to happen." He looked at me, with tears in his eyes, he then smiled. "Is there anyway I can make you feel a  bit better?" I asked him. He smirked " I have a few ideas."  I caught the memo he was trying to put. " Alright." I said, taking my hands into his. Guiding him through the halls, to my bedroom.


	20. Hearts grow hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " and placed his arms around my shoulders. I kissed his cheekbone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm terribly sorry that there hasn't been an update. Allot of stuff has happened lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter.Happy Valentine day! It is told in Alois's point of view.  
> -Queen_booty_shorts

we were pacing down the hall way, with hands intertwined. it seemed like we were striding for at least an infinity. His hands were sweaty, as were mine. My face was becoming redder than it was before.My heart was beating faster and faster by each blink. I then continued on thinking if he caught my vibe. I closed my eyes and smiled. I stop walking, though I continued to hold his hand. He looked back at me. I cornered him, his back against the wall. He looked at me witch shocked eyes. I leaned forward. His face is now bright pink. As I leaned forward, he shyly did as well, until our lips met. I became very into the kiss. I moved my tongue into his mouth. He shivered. He pulled back, and placed his arms around my shoulders. I kissed his face cheekbone to his ear. Then I kissed his neck. "Ngh, A-Alois?" He said. I asked, while moving my head to look at him. "Yes?" He took my hands and slid it under his shirt. I felt the his warm skin. He set my hand were his heart is. I felt it pumping. "Can you feel that?" He asked. I nodded. He said, panting "My heart is beating really fast." I reply "Ha, yeah." He responds, looking into my eyes "Very fast, indeed." Neither of us could take it, we kissed again. He took my hand, which wasn't under his shirt, and intertwined them together. I moved my tongue to the left side of his mouth, then over his tongue. I felt saliva slip from my mouth. I put the my hand over his nipple, and I rubbed it. His breath hardened. He lifted his shirt up to above his collar bone. He pulled back. "Touch me." He said sensually. I lower my self to where the middle part of his torso. I put my mouth on his nipples and I move my tongue on them. " Aah" He moaned. His face is pink. "Alois, before we get into this, let's go to my bedroom." He managed to say. I take his hand and we head over to his bedroom. We don't look at each other. He opens the door. The room smells like vanilla. He walks over to the bed, and lays atop of the blue covers. I walk over to the bed. I put my body on top of him. He gives me a sensual look, before locking lips with me again. I began taking off his belt. While doing so, I look into his eyes, his beautiful eyes. I asked him "Are you toying with my feelings?" He replied "Are you toying with my belt?" I smiled "So snarky." He says "whatever, Blondie." I successfully take off his belt, and unbutton his pants. I began sliding them off his legs. I take off my shirt so it's fair. We stare at each other, awkwardly. I asked him "How do you want it?" He looked away "I don't know, I've never had sex before." I replied " You're a virgin?" He nods. Shit. I move off of him. "Sorry, I don't want to take away your virginity." He sighs " I understand, least you considered me. " I nod. He lays there, glaring up at me with loving eyes. He comments " Plus, it would be improper for us to have sex, we aren't even going out." I asked "Well then, will you go out with me?" He replies "Of course, Blondie." He kisses my forehead, where my scar is. We hold each other. "This is nice" He says. I replied "Yeah.." He closes his eyes and falls to sleep. I lay next to him, and fall asleep too. 


	21. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sit up in my bed. I yawn, and look to my very left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Sorry for no updates, I've been busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, Thank you for your support.

It's morning, I can feel the breeze invading it's way into my half opened window, not that I mind much. I lay there. Just for a few more minutes, I tell myself. After that times passes, I sit up in my bed. I yawn, and look to my very left. Something to my very left catches my eye. I see a blushing face, and platinum blond hair. I smile. I put my hand on his shoulder and attempt to wake him up. "Alois, it's time to wake up. We have to go to school." I tell him. There is no response until a few seconds later, I see his eyes open. He moves up quickly, then cups my cheeks. He briefly kisses me. I blush. "Morning." He said. As he yawns, I say flustered " Well, ya know...We have school." He respond "We could go to school, or we can make out for seven hours." I say " pft, very funny, but I think we both know that won't be happening." We both get out of bed. I, realizing I'm only wearing boxers. Quickly going over to my dresser. I find a simple outfit; a black tee shirt and pants. I put them on quickly, to avoid being embarrassed even more. I see him put his shirt on. After he's done, He flashes a glance at me. He walks up to and hugs me. He whispers in my ear "Thank you for making me feel like I matter." I nod into his shoulder. I take in his scent and warmth. He pulls back from our hug, and we take each other hands. We do that until I realize I need to get my backpack. I let go of his hand. I find my backpack on the floor. I take it and put it on my back. "We should get going" I tell him. He nods, he smiles. We stare at one another in a breif, awkward silence. Wanting to break it, I asked "Do you want some coffee?". He replies "Not today." I say "Alright, let's head out."

 


End file.
